


Come Back To Me

by MartinKrattFan99



Category: Krattcest - Fandom
Genre: Incest, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinKrattFan99/pseuds/MartinKrattFan99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The brothers quarreled with each other, which was the end of that Martin went into the woods to think and calm down. Someone was waiting for him in the woods. Is it Chris could bring his brother back before it's too late?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The brothers quarreled with each other, which was the end of that Martin went into the woods to think and calm down. Someone was waiting for him in the woods. Is it Chris could bring his brother back before it's too late?

The Fight

At night, the North American forest edge.

In the Tortuga heard the brothers quarrel, this is the second time that day. Why are lost for the second time today?

Toodles 'climbed on top' Martin on the spot and started flirting with her nose before Chris, now included with the pump went up and fought all the way backwards.

"Why do he always have to be close to you!?" Chris shouted angrily." Why so much trouble if i talk to him? Martin said. "Why so much trouble ?!"asked Chris angrily.

"Because he's always flirting with you, but as I saw your face you really enjoyed it!" Chris shouted angrily.

"Of course you're always jealous whenever I talk to him!" replied Martin angrily."I'm not jealous of her !!" shouted Chris."That's enough!" Cried Martin and went over his brother. "You always get tired, just be who you bear!"

The team's jaw dropped, and Chris put his hand over his mouth, 'What did I say?' the voice asked Chris's mind, then looked at him standing with his back to his brother.

Martin went to his backpack and packed up a few things. "Martin, where are you going?" Chris asked. "I'm going somewhere.." Martin said coldly. "Yet where would you go?" Asked Chris. "Everywhere just out of here!" Said Martin.

Martin felt when he went over to his brother took his hand, but he roughly pushed her hand away."Martin," said Chris. Martin turned around angrily. "I do not want to have any binding of you!" Martin said and walked out from the Tortuga.

Even Martin was surprised that he did, but he just kept going. Chris watched as his love back into the woods and not look back at him. Suddenly a terribly strong pain in his belly makes collapsed.

"Chris, what happened? What's wrong?" Koki said. "I don't know ..." said Chris pain in his voice and looked toward the forest. 'Martin ...come back...please..i need you...' the voice said Chris minds and began to weep bitterly repeating his brother's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Joining Forces

 

Martin's argument in the middle of the forest sitting on a small rock and slid his hands over his face. Toodles watched Martin from behind a tree who did not notice him.

I quietly stepped out of the shadow of the tree and slowly placed his hand Martin's shoulder and kiss on the cheek. "Chris?" Asked Martin and looking back, but not standing in front of whom wanted.

"Chris? No, i'm Toodles..." Toodles said. "You seem sad ... what's wrong?"asked Toodles. "Nothing ... i'm just quarreled with my brother .." Martin said sadly. "Oh Martin, I'm so sorry!" Said Toodles feigned regret.

Toodles grabbed Martin's face and turned her around and bit her whispering "Chris does not need you and you do not need him!"said Toodles.

"But we are brothers and ..." Martin could not finish because Toodles suddenly kissed him.

Toodles during a kiss he took a small chip from his pocket and placed on the back of Martin's head.

The chip allows him to be able to control some of Martin's emotions. "Come with me ... and join our forces." Whispered Toodles. "Okay," said Martin.

Toodles took her hand and pressing a button and they already in Zach's ship in a separate room.

The room has a double bed in it Toodles two clones who were busy with each other very much.

One of the clones got up and walked naked toward of Martin who liked what he see.  
"Look at what a sexy, muscular man brought Toodles home. Hello lovely boy!"said the clone and he stroked Martin's shoulder. Martin gulped'I have a bad feeling' said the voice in Martin's mind.

"Show me you strenght..."said the clone and he touched Martin's muscular chest."No, me first.."said the other clone with lust.

"Come to bed ..." whispered the clone.Toodles began to take off his clothes and Martin had an impact on the bed. But Martin gently pushed him away, "I'm sorry, but this time it's not going to work to me." Martin said.

"Aww ..." said the three of them at once. "I could have wanted to feel you in myself." Toodles said. "We too .."said the two clone together.

"So you just look at our game," said Toodles and licked his lips. Martin wandered a bit 'I hope that Chris is okay'said a regretting voice in Martin's mind.

He really missed him, but he can't go back to him but Martin would not admit even to himself in love with his brother, who was also in love with her.

With the Tortuga team:

The pain in Chris's belly did not want to go, and recently also vomited 'What's happening to me? Why am I sick?'asked the voice in Chris's head.

"Chris this is not good ... "Koki said and he examined Chris's stomach. When he saw the results of his hand on her mouth and blushed .Chris looked confused" What is it Koki? "Chris asked.

Koki pointed at the screen, "You're pregnant ..." said Koki a smile. Chris jaw dropped and his hands on his belly, "I'm pregnant? How long have I become?" Chris asked.

"You are one month pregnant," said Koki. 'I have to tell my brother because he's the baby's father!' Chris said, patting his belly.

'I was so excited to see Martin's face when he finds out that, he will be dad!' Chris thought said and patted his belly.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Home

 

Chris packed up the gear and went after his brother.He went straight into the woods, where Martin had seen on the way to disappear.He looked down the road and found clues that lead inside the forest.

He followed the footprints that led straight to Zach's ship. He quietly crept up to the boat and immediately confronted with a door that came out from behind laughter.

He swallowed and opened the door to the room, the sight of which received little surprised.Martin, who was tied to a chair, and three clones like him licking whipped cream in the other.

Chris cleared his throat with catching the attention of those in the room."Chris? What are you doing here?" Martin asked, surprised. "I come to you .." Chris said, walking toward his brother, but the two clones and Toodles stood in his way.

"Martin can we put in the door?" Asked Toodles."No, let him come!" said Martin.  
Chris turned to the clones and Toodles.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a few minutes?"asked Chris.The clones and Toodles looked at each other, "Whatever you want to say to them for Martin?" Asked Toodles.

"Yes, but you'd better go"said Martin.Each of the three jaws dropped and sigh. "Yeah, right," said the three and they left the room.Chris started picked his brother's 'shackles' off and when he finished he hugged him tightly.

"Why are you here? Are you all right? I'm so sorry about this Chris! I'm so sorry .." Martin said during the hug."We are very well," said Chris with a smile. "Are you? What do you mean?" Asked Martin with suprise.

Chris did not respond but took his brother's hand and made her stomach."You mean ?" Martin said haltingly but happy.

"Yes." Chris replied happy."We have a baby! I'm pregnant Martin!"Chris said with a smile.

Martin, do not know what to say suddenly snatched up his brother in his arms with joy."I will be father! I will be father!" Cried Martin and spun his brother in his arms, who laughed with happy.

When Martin put his brother down he buried his head in his chest and began to sob. "Chris? What's wrong ?!" Martin asked anxiously.

Chris fell to his knees and began to sob. Martin knelt and wiped away the tears. "Don't cry ..shhh..calm down...i'm here." Martin said hugged his brother tightly, and kissed his face.

"Tell me what's wrong, please, if you do not tell me I can not help you," Martin said, and kissed his brother's fingers.Chris even sniffed a little and wiped the tears.

"Come home! I miss you so much! Please, I need you! If you're not next to me in that I die! Please don't let me go again!"Chris said, and he began to drip tears from her eyes.

Martin hugged him tightly."Calm down! I'm going home! I missed you, too! I won't let you go again i promise.." Said Martin and he kissed Chris on the lips.Chris kissed back."Let's go home!"said Martin and he helped Chris up.

"Not so fast brothers!" Toodles shouted and stood in their way. "They did not go anywhere," said Toodles and pushed the chip enable button is strong shook Martin. "Aaarghh!!"shouted Martin painfully and he fell to his knees.

"Martin!!"Chris cried and he knelt beside his brother. Then he noticed the back of Martin's head, the chip which was connected to the emotional network.

He took the chip and he removed his brother's head. "Ugh what was that?" Asked Martin. "Strong electric shock went through you." Toodles said, smiling. "What you do with this?" Chris asked and held up the tiny object.

'Oh uh'said the voice in Toodles's mind. Martin suddenly picked up Toodles and closed one grid cell. "Martin William Kratt immediately come back! Once you're mine anyway!" Cried Toodles and he laughed evilly

"You're sick!" Chris said, and took his brother's hand. "Shall we?" Martin asked. "Can we go!" Chris said, and kissed his brother.

"This is not over yet Chris Kratt, I will return and your brother is will be mine i promise you!"Shouted Toodles."Promises, promises!"said Chris and he laughed with his brother.

When they went Zach's ship and they kissed eachother. "I love you!"said Martin to the brunette."I love you too!"said Chris to the blonde.

The Tortuga returning to the team they were received and were amazed that a huddled together, with holding hands.

"It appears that someone came up with each other!" Said Koki and winked towards Chris, who winked back.

Everyone was delighted with the fledgling couple . Night Koki and Chris talked about what happened in Zach's ship. Everyone has slept in his bed and was snoring loudly.

"Martin how received the news that it will be dad?"asked Koki. "At first surprised and then spun around and took with me in his arms," Chris said with a smile."Aww it's so sweet!"said Koki with a smile. "Thank you!"said Chris smiling.

Chris yawned. "I think I'm going to bed. Good night Koki!" Chris said. "Good night, Chris!" Koki said. Chris joined her brother and threw his arms around his neck, who hugged her waist half asleep.

Chris snuggled closer to him and breathed deeply his smell. "Welcome Home Martin.."whispered Chris to his brother's ear and he kissed Martin's head. One more time looking at the facial features on his brother's calm face to asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Will You Marry Me?

 

Six months after the quarrel with the brothers only think of all the unborn young daughter and trying to-do notes to master.

Chris is now seven months pregnant and can not wait to hold in his hands the small Marissa. Martin is a little surprise in store for him, but declined to say what it is.

Therefore, said Jimmy to send his brother to the lake in the evening. By then, he can prepare everything. Jimmy and the girls were seized him but Chris's surprise no one told him as much he told them.

Already the sun began to go down and Jimmy told him to go to the lake there waiting for the surprise of Martin. When he got to the lake was full of flying fireflies that all beautifully lit in the dark.

Suddenly he saw his brother in a boat which went straight towards. "It would be a surprise?" Chris said with a smile. "No, that is yet to come!" Said Martin, and has helped his brother in the boat.

Martin kissed the hand of his brother and sat him down on the boat. Then began to paddle towards the middle of the lake where many firefly flew.

"This is a nice evening .." Chris said to relieve his tension. "Yes .. really nice," said Martin kept his eyes while his brother, Chris makes blush.

Martin looked at the moon 'at the time, now or never!' Said Martin thought. Down on one knee in front of his brother and looked into his eyes.

Chris feel a bit weird but waited for the end. "Martin, what are you doing?" Chris asked, surprised.

"I show you..."Said Martin then took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Chris is also the words stopped when he saw the small item in the box.

"Chris Kratt will you marry me?" Asked Martin. Chris hugged his brother's neck. Martin pulled the ring on his brother's finger and kissed the back of his hand.

"Yes, yes, I'm going to marry you!" Chris said, and kissed his brother. Martin kissed back to his brother who was desided in the boat neck hugging, kissing his cheek.

Martin rolled up his brother's jacket and patted her belly and felt the baby's strong kick. "I love you!" Said Chris. "I love you too!" Said Martin. As they kissed more and more the firefly's nature light so appreciated.

"Let's go home, I'm tired!" Chris said and put his hand on her stomach. The baby kicked lightly."Okay let's go home!" Said Martin and he kissed his brother's belly and the baby is kicked again.

Martin helped his brother sitting position and began to paddle towards the banks of the lake. The landing argument helped the brother of the boat, holding his hand and went back.

When they got back to the Tortuga the girls began to question Chris, who looked at them but said the story is quite strange.

The girls looked down at his hands and suddenly screamed, startling with the boys. Those who heard an 'We knew how it would be!' Cry from the girls.

Everyone was delighted with the engagement. The following month, the brothers they came together, and one week later the birth of their daughter who was named Marissa.

"We have a baby, hey there little one!" Said Chris and his brother smiled and kissed him. "You want to hold him?" Chris asked. "Yes," said Martin.

"He's have so tiny hands! She's adorable!" Martin said, and grabbed one of the little baby's hands. Suddenly the door opened and the doctor came into the room.

"I have good news! You can go home the day after tomorrow!" Said the doctor and he left the room.

Two days passed quickly and finally go home with the baby on their side. When they got back everyone ran out to see the newfound family members. The girls almost instantly melted away.

Everyone in the night sleeping earplugs in his ears escept the brothers. Marissa began to stir in her bed, finally began to cry loudly.

Chris raised his head and walked over to the baby's bed. "What's the matter, honey?" Asked Chris then heard a low growl and he smiled.

"Aww my sweet little baby is hungry! Do not worry daddy will give you something delicious!" Chris said, then he pulled down the zipper on his jacket and pulled up his shirt.

Marissa apparently licked his lips with Chris brought a smile to his face. Chris took him out of his bed and put on his nipple, which he's began to suck greedily. The baby sucked so hard and that maked Chris groaned loudly.

The moan Martin snapped his head back and hugged his brother. "You woked up too?" Asked Chris. "Such a seductive moan easy to wake up." Martin said with a smile. "Haha very funny.."said Chris smiling.

Later suddenly they heard a satisfied sigh. "Looks like she's full!" said Chris and he took Marissa back to the bed."Good night my sweet, little princess!"said Martin and Chris together.

They both climbed back into bed and huddled close together. "Good night!" Chris said and kissed his brother. 'Night! " Martin said and kissed back.

Finally, hugging each other fell asleep, snoring loudly all the way up until Marissa did not need them again.

The End


End file.
